ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Pasta de papel y barro
* * La pasta de papel es la combinación de fibras de celulosa y arcilla. Es mucho más ligera una vez quemada, y es posible crear piezas grandes sin que presenten grietas, a la vez que aumenta su resistencia, en especial en estado crudo. Otra de sus características interesantes, soporta muy bien el agua cuando está seca lo que nos permite nuevas posibilidades en el modelado. Esta pasta tiene una gran adherencia, nos permite incluso reparar piezas una vez bizcochadas que presentan grietas, rellenándolas y otra vez al horno, como podemos ver en Barbotina de papel. La técnica es popularizada por Rosette Gault. Paper Clay. Escrito por Rosette Gault. thumb|Un morceau de terre-papier arraché à la masse dévoile les fibres. Elaboración thumb|Vasi e lampada in porcellana paper clay La fibra de madera como componente principal del papel es un ejemplo típico, de lo que buscamos, fibras de entre 10 a 30 micras de diámetro y longitudes de 1 a 3 mm. El papel en el barro aumenta la resistencia al secado, permitiendo trabajarlo en secciones muy delgadas, y en gran escala. La temperatura de cocción final depende del tipo de pasta utilizada, pero el papel permite una temperatura un poco más alta que la pasta sola, siendo debido a que el papel contiene una gran cantidad de caolín en su composición Rosette Gault, Second-generation ceramic sculpture technical and aesthetic potential of paperclay, Interaction in Ceramics, UIAH, Helsinki, 1993. Es una fibra de refuerzo. Lo que conseguimos en realidad es la estructura física, formando una estructura con muchos vaso, ya que a partir de los 300ºC, esta se quema, quedando una estructura fibrosa, de la pasta que usemos. fibras en pasta cerámica para hormigones. Se puede usar, para pasta de rakú, dado sus buenas características a los choques térmicos, incluido con loza blanca, así como en el torno. Para preparar el papel usar agua caliente y una mezcladora eléctrica (supongo que una licuadora o procesadora), mezclando hasta convertirlo en pasta; el papel mate se disuelve con más facilidad. Hay que eliminar el exceso de agua, y entonces se lo agrega a una barbotina o un barro muy líquido. Luego se seca esta pasta sobre un yeso, cemento, madera o bizcocho, el tiempo necesario hasta que tenga consistencia plástica. Para modelar las piezas se puede trabajar por distintos métodos: planchas, colombín, o molde; dice también que tornear esta pasta es difícil. Se pega con facilidad, incluso sobre partes de la misma pasta que esté seca. Igualmente se pueden arreglar las grietas rellenándolas con pasta húmeda. Yo recomiendo guardarla en planchas y secas para su mejor conservación y evitar el olor desagradable u hongos...... cuando las querés usar, no tenes más que pulverizarla aguita y listo el pollo! a trabajar!!!!!, se puede conservar, también en el congelador. Otra forma de evitar el mal olor es añadiendo agua oxigenada. Por último advierte que al principio de la cocción saldrá mucho humo, hasta que el papel se haya quemado, por lo que aconseja dejar la puerta del horno entreabierta y ventilar el lugar. La pasta se puede cocer por cualquier método y resiste bien el choque térmico. Imagen:paperclay001.jpg|Mezclar la barbotina con la mezcladora. Imagen:paperclay002.jpg|Sobre yeso, poner unas capas de periódicos. Imagen:paperclay003.jpg|luego preparas el papel de diario (3 hojas) sobre un yeso Imagen:paperclay007.jpg|la estiras de unos 4 mm de espesor. Imagen:paperclay005.jpg|luego tiras una pequeña cantidad de pasta según el tamaño de plancha que quieras lograr Imagen:paperclay008.jpg|dejas que absorba el agua hasta que puedas desprender el papel de diario de la plancha de arcilla. Imagen:paperclay0010.jpg|aquí ves una vez bizcochadas. Otra forma de obtener la pasta de papel, es pasando el producto ya mezclado sobre una rejilla, como la de serigrafía, obtenemos dependiendo de la malla la placa con una cantidad de agua apropiada directamente. PAPERCLAY FOR LARGE SCALE FORMS Fórmula Como fórmula general lo podemos definir entre 20% y el 50% en la mezcla, por volumen, no en peso. *30% pulpa de papel *70% barbotina. Colorantes La pasta de papel admite colorantes cerámicos, Otras pruebas fue añadir el carbonato sódico en un 20% de la arcilla con pasta de papel y cocerla a 1000º. Esto sí que se autoesmaltaba, quedando texturas y colores muy curiosos. Con Permanganato Potásico, quedaban piezas tipo lava de volcán. Hay que utilizar guantes, y se come todo lo que encuentre a su paso. engobes salados Pasta de papel con porcelana thumb|Pasta con porcelana. [[User:Joaki|Joaki]] Es distinta sólo por la arcilla, el proceso el mismo:Paperclay mezclo 6 rollos de papel higiénico en pedacitos en algo más de un galón de agua caliente. Después de pasarlo por la licuadora, lo dejo un día en agua, verificar que el agua siga cubriendo el papel. Le quito el exceso de agua y lo mezclo con barbotina de porcelana , un galón también. La proporción en volumen tiene que ser un cuarto de papel por 3 cuartos de barbotina. Dejar de nuevo reposar un día. si no lo utilizo en seguida, lo congelo, para evitar la podredumbre, puede ser tóxico si llega a tomar tonos negros. *Temperatura de quema Bizcochado a 1080ºC Si van a esmaltar este paperclay de porcelana: *primera quema a 980º esmaltado a 1080º y bizcochado sólo: 1105º. Receta sacada de un libro de Janis Fanning and Mike Jones *Esmaltado a temperatura normal, la cocción de porcelana se puede llevar incluso a su temperatura de vitrificación, 1300ºC *Admite bien la reducción, ahumados y el uso de patinas.libro de Janis Fanning and Mike Jones porcelain paperclay :An Investigation into the Properties of Porcelain Paperclay. by Gaye Stevens Artículo en www.ceramicstoday.com. * Clay Ceram 50 % * Nepheline Syenite 50% Añadir * Ceramic fibre (1000˚C) 8 % * Fine paper pulp 17 % * Water 30% Quemado a cono 8 en horno eléctrico Arcilla con perlita y fibra de papel Dadas las buenas características de esta pasta da juego para la búsqueda de nuevas texturas, es muy apropiada para añadidos a la pasta. imagen:6 bizcochado.JPG Imagen:13 Cubo.JPG imagen:15 cubo.JPG #Arcilla con perlita y fibra de papel. Strong Clay for Lightweight Building by Ceramic Arts Daily ##Agua................................................................22.2% ##Fibra de papel .......................................................11.1 ##Perlita (grano fino, appr. 0–2mm)...........................22.2 ##Ball clay.............................................................44.5 Véase también * Barbotina de papel * Pasta elaborada con perlita,arlita porespan y papelbarro Enlaces externos * Journal articles, research and books on paper clay * materials - paper clay. Recopilación de hilos del foro cerámico ClayArt. * crespine in paperclay * Using paper fibre as a substitute in ceramic clays * A good overview * An unpublished research paper on paperclay * Le site de la terre-papier * La confédération française de l’industrie des papiers, cartons et celluloses Bibliografía *'Paper Clay'. Escrito por Rosette Gault en:Paper clay de:Paperclay zh:紙黏土 Categoría:porcelana Categoría:Pasta de Raku Categoría:raku Categoría:Pasta de papel